Plumons nous
by Dstine
Summary: [Oneshot Yaoi]Euh...Une fic dédicacée à ma Sahad. Fred en veux à Drago de jouer avec les autres et compte bien se venger...


Titre : Plumons-nous

Auteur : Dstine

Disclamer : Les personnages sont pas à moi, sauf Anthie, « cultivé » avec amour.

Genre : Alors, c'est la septième année de Fred. Sans spoiler du tome cinq.

Couple : Euh, Ca varie…

Note : Fic entièrement DEDICACEE à ma Sahad adorée que j'aime très, très fort. J'espère qu'elle te plairas.

Plumons-nous

_Tu m'as plu,_

_je t'ai plus,_

_Plumons-nous._

Fred longeait les couloirs de Poudlard. Encore quelques mois et il quitterait définitivement cet endroit. Il croisa une troupe de Serpentard. Des premières années. Guidé par leur préfet. Drago Malefoy.

Inutile de dire que la position de son père avait beaucoup joué sur ce poste. Quoique, la simple influence de Snape. Puis a y réfléchir, Drago Malefoy était sûrement un des Serpentard les plus approprié à ce poste.

Fred les regarda passer, veillant à ce qu'aucuns jeunes ne le bousculent et révèlent ainsi sa présence. Il avait emprunté la cape d'Harry. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne dormait plus. Et il avait emprunté la cape du survivant pour pouvoir déambuler à sa guise dans les couloirs, sans se faire repérer.

Machinalement, il suivit les Serpentard. Ils étaient nombreux. Certains gamins avaient le visage très juvénile. Les parfaits futurs démons à tête d'ange. Tout comme Malefoy lors de la première année. Tous les premières années passèrent par le tableau. Celui-ci reboucha le trou, laissant Malefoy contre le mur.

Ce dernier s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser accroupis. Il se massa les tempes. Il leva les yeux vers le lustre et le regarda longuement. Il ne savait pas que Fred était juste au-dessus de lui. Et le fixait. Des pas précipités dans le hall firent sursauter le rouquin et manquèrent de lui faire perdre l'équilibre sur le blond. Il se décala.

« Drago ! ».

Le brun passa devant Fred et se stoppa devant le blond. Fred sentit des larmes monter. Il se rappelait qu'il ne sortait plus avec lui. Il l'avait plaqué pour Drago. Et le voir crier le nom de Drago comme il l'avait fait pour lui, lui faisait mal. Le brun posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, et penché en avant, il repris sa respiration.

« Vraiment désolé. Pfouuuuuuuuuuuu. Je pensais pas que Mc Gonagall me garderait si longtemps ».

« Y a pas de problème Blaise. Je viens juste d'arriver. Je suis allé récupérer les premières années à la tour d'astronomie ».

« Ils aiment bien aller la-bas c'est dernier temps, non ? »

« Ils font ce qu'ils veulent » Répondit le blond en haussant les épaules, regardant ailleurs.

Fred allait s'eclipser. Blaise se redressa et tendit sa main à Drago qui l'attrapa pour se relever. Une fois debout, il ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques centimètres du brun. Blaise ne bougeait plus. Il attendait quelque chose. Drago posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quelques secondes seulement. Puis il s'écarta, donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune.

Le rouquin vit son ex passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres et des étoiles dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Il se dit alors que rien que pour voir ça, il pouvait espérer que Blaise soit heureux avec Malfoy. Même si intérieurement, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais après tout, Blaise était libre de ces choix.

Fred tourna les talons et retourna à sa chambre. En chemin, ses larmes commencèrent à couler. Il monta les premiers escaliers. Il entendit des pas précipités dans le hall. Il s'arrêtât alors et se pencha au-dessus de la rampe d'escalier.

Encore un serpentard. Un septième année apparemment. Il sortit ses rallonges-oreilles(1) et les laissa descendre jusqu'au hall. Il ne voyait pas bien, mais il reconnu la voix. Celle d'Anthie. Il était également sortit avec lui en seconde année. Il ne savait pourquoi, il était souvent attiré par les serpentard. Cela dusse faire honte à sa maison. Ces amis, ses frères, sa sœur… Tous le savaient et ne disaient rien, alors il se foutait bien de ce que pouvaient dire les autres. Puis ils n'avaient rien à dire, c'était sa vie, il en faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Les légers bruits de succions lui firent comprendre que Anthie, n'était plus seul apparemment. Il allait repartir quand la voix de son interlocuteur l'arrêtât. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il était entré dans la salle commune quelques minutes auparavant. Et comment pouvez-t-il lui faire ça ? Comment pouvait-t-il faire ça à Blaise !

Fred était médusé sur place. L'image de Blaise souriant à l'idée de s'être fait embrasser par Drago alors que celui-ci, était en ce moment même dans les bras d'un autre… Dans les bras d'Anthie… Ce n'était pas n'importe qui tout de même. Anthie jouait avec les gens. Aucuns de ses sentiments n'étaient réels, tous simulés.

Beaucoup l'avait surnommé « Antipathie » et ça lui allait très bien. C'était un beau garçon, qui restait très antipathique. Un grand jeune homme d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt, les cheveux châtains foncés, des yeux bleus envoûtants mais aussi inquiétant. Lorsqu'on essayait de l'approcher se disant « L'habit ne fait pas le moine » il devenait quelqu'un d'agréable. Mais une fois cette barrière franchie, on découvrait le VRAI Anthie. Un garçon froid et blessant. Pire que Drago lui-même.

Qu'il joue avec Drago, aucun soucie, cela ne dérangeait pas Fred. Mais ce dernier ne supportait pas que Drago, joue avec Blaise. Ca non ! Il n'en était pas question, même si tous les liens entre lui et Blaise n'existaient plus, il n'était pas d'accord pour voir ce fils à papa le briser.

Soudain il entendit un murmure. Inaudible. Des mots de la part de Drago. Fred tendit l'oreille encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il voulait entendre les mots qu'allait prononcer Anthie. Ces mots qu'ils prononçaient à chaque fois qu'il savait que les sentiments de son vis-à-vis étaient sincères.

_Tu m'as plu,_

_je t'ai plus,_

_Plumons-nous._

C'est trois petits enchaînements formant une phrase, prononcé la plus part du temps dans un moment comme celui-ci -un moment où il n'y a personne et donc pas un bruit- étaient clairs. Ils signifiaient que le garçon avait joué avec eux. Il avait été séduit, il avait séduit et il allait en faire baver. Le jeu été simple. Le premier qui tombait amoureux avait perdu.

« Drago ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu m'as plu » Déclara Anthie.

« Je t'ai plu » Répétât Drago.

« Je t'ai plu » Continua l'aîné.

« Tu m'as plu » Répétât son cadet.

Là Fred resta encore un instant les yeux fermés. Pourquoi la fin de la phrase n'arrivait-elle pas ? Ou était le « plumons-nous » ? Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas ? Il était incapable d'aimer. Incapable de rendre les sentiments qu'il recevait. Dans ce cas, c'était injuste. Pourquoi était est-ce Drago qui recevait ses mots ? Ses sentiments ? Pourquoi pas lui ? La jalousie s'emparait de lui.

Il redescendit les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruits possibles. Au passage il remercia son frère pour avoir eu l'idée d'inventer ces chaussons d'air. Ils étaient gonflés d'hélium. Ainsi donc, le pied reposait à peine sur le sol. Et donc les escaliers ne le sentaient pas et ne s'amusaient pas à bouger.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le tableau permettant l'entrée dans la salle commune des serpentards, il crut qu'il allait s'étouffer.

Anthie embrassait joyeusement Drago, le déshabillant à moitié. Le plaquant sauvagement contre le mur. Le blond ne se plaignait pas, et ses propres mains glissaient dans le pantalon de son vis-à-vis. Fred manqua de virer de l'œil et repartit en courant dans son dortoir. Il donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame, qui le réprimanda de se balader en cachette. Il traversa la salle commune en courant, grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa chambre qui claqua contre le mur, réveillant au passage ses colocataires et se vautra dans le lavabo de la salle de bain.

« Fred ? Fred ? C'est toi ? » Demanda Lee en entrant dans la salle de bain pas très réveillé.

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit crétin » Grogna alors Georges de son lit.

Lee ferma la porte de la salle de bain et aida Fred à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il lui tendit un gang mouillé à l'eau froide que Fred se plaqua sur le front.

« T'es tout pâle ! C'est à faire peur ! Y a un match demain, oublie pas ! Tu vas jamais pouvoir jouer dans cet état ».

Fred ne répondit pas. Lee se mit à même le sol, en tailleur face au rouquin.

« Il ne l'a pas dit » Laissa échapper Fred.

« Hein ? » Demanda Lee.

« Tu sais, le jeu d'Anthie. 'Tu m'as plu, je t'ai plu, plumons-nous'. Et bien il l'a pas dit le « plumons-nous » ».

« De quoi tu parles ? T'es bizarres ! Qu'est ce que t'as ? ».

Fred vira de l'œil et s'affala sur le sol froid de la salle de bain. Lee ne paniqua pas. Il savait que s'il prévenait Georges, celui-ci paniquerait et c'était ce qui ne fallait pas. Il dégagea Fred de sa cape et le prit sur son dos. Il sortit de la salle de bain et traversa la chambre. Georges grogna.

« Ca y est ? Il est calmé ? Il va aller se coucher maintenant ? ».

Lee hocha la tête. Lors de sa quatrième année, Fred avait eu les mêmes périodes, mais à ce moment là, il s'endormait subitement et c'était Lee ou Georges qui le couchait. Lee attendit quelques instants que Georges se rendorme et sortit de la chambre. Il descendit calmement les escaliers et avança à l'infirmerie.

« Madame Pomfresh ? ».

Il entendit quelques mouvement de tissu, des grognements et enfin, il vit la lumière s'allumer sous la porte. Pomfresh ouvrit la porte et lança un sort d'éclaircissement. Lee se retint d'hurler. L'infirmière se lança alors à elle-même un sort de nettoyage de la peau. Elle avait en effet le visage barbouillé d'une substance verte pâteuse.

« Mister Jordan ? Que… Qu'avais vous sur le dos ? »

« Plutôt qui ! C'est Fred Weasley ».

« Allons bons ! Il vient de teste un de ces nouveaux mélanges ?» Demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« Non, il a d'abord vomit puis il s'est effondré ».

« Vomit ? Effondré ? ».

L'infirmière troqua son ton ironique contre un ton rempli d'inquiétude. Elle commença à examiner le rouquin.

« Madame ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Pourriez vous l'observer sur un lit ? Je fatigue ! ».

« Oh oui, bien sur. Retourne te coucher ».

Lee laissa son ami aux mains de l'infirmière et retourna à son dortoir. En chemin il croisa Anthie. Ce dernier le regarda longuement. Lee l'ignora. Il ne l'aimait pas. Pas parce qu'il avait une sale tête ou autres, non. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait fait souffrir son meilleur ami.

**POV Fred :**

Je flotte dans l'infirmerie. C'est amusant. Enfin, c'est un peu flippant aussi. Pomfresh se penche sur moi. Et je suis pas mort c'est bon, pas besoin de prendre cet air si tragique. Je me demande si je peux m'échapper d'ici. Pas longtemps. Juste pour voir ce que je peux faire. (2)

Oh, Lee s'en va ! Il a dû croiser Anthie en chemin… Anthie. Même s'il m'a fait souffrir, il me manque… C'est pitoyable.

Oh ! Drago Malefoy ! Seul ! Dans les couloirs ! Qu'a-t-il de si intéressant pour avoir tout le monde à ses pieds ? Bon d'accord, il est plutôt BCBG(3), mais quand même, il a un air hautain, et si son père n'était pas là… Mais… Je l'observe mais je ne vois pas cet air hautain habituel. Il a l'air un peu dans la lune… Un peu à côté de ses pompes… C'est flippant. Il a limite l'air d'être sur un petit nuage.

Raaaaaaaaah ! Pourquoi limite ? Il l'est ! Il l'est puisqu'il arrive à sortir avec deux personnes à la fois. Et pas les pires ! … Anthie et… Blaise… Mon pauvre Blaise… Quand je pense que tu m'as quitté pour lui…

Malefoy regarde dans ma direction. Il ne me voit pas ! Il ne peut pas me voir ! A croire qu'il n'est mauvais que lorsque nous sommes en face de lui. Mon dieu mais qu'est ce que je vais penser. Sortir avec des Serpentard, passe encore, mais Malefoy… BEURK… Mais pourtant il a un petit quelque chose d'agréable…

Il est temps que je retourne à l'infirmerie.

Fin POV 

L'infirmière sortie la vielle méthode moldu pour réanimer le rouquin. Les sels. Fred revint à lui.

« Eh bien Frederick ! Ca va mieux ? ».

Fred ne répondit pas. Il se releva et resta assit sur le lit, regardant dans le vide. Pensant à Malefoy.

Il jouait avec Blaise, il allait jouer avec lui.

« Je veux bien que vous assistiez au match de demain, mais seulement à la condition que vous dormiez ».

Après avoir assuré à l'infirmière que ça allait, et après lui avoir promis qu'il allait dormir, Fred retourna à sa tour. Il s'allongea dans son lit et commença à penser. A réfléchir.

OoO 

Fred se leva de bonne humeur. De trop bonne humeur pour ne pas paraître inquiétante. Ce qui alarma Lee.

« Fred ! ».

« Hm ? ».

« Que… Que t'as donné madame Pomfresh ? ».

« Des ailes » Répondit le rouquin complètement dans le vague.

« Tu… Tu plaisantes là. T'es quand même pas tombé amoureux de cette vielle peau ? ».

« Mais oui je plaisante mon petit Lee. Dis-moi, c'est quand le prochain match de quidditch ? ».

« Cet aprem, dis ? Tu te rappelle ? Non ? ».

« Si si, c'était pour me mettre la pêche ! On va leur éclater le cul à ces serpentard ».

« Euh Fred ! T'es sur que ça va ? » Demanda Georges alors que tous les visages étaient tourné vers eux dans la grande salle.

« Euh, excusez-moi, je me suis un peu laissé emporter ».

Fred retourna à son petit déjeuner. Il se mit à engloutir un grand nombre de tartine de confiture longuement trempé dans son chocolat/café.

Les quatre premières heures de la matinée furent dures pour Fred. Quatre heures de potions dans les cachots non isolés avec le professeur le plus agréable de toute l'école qui avait refusé de le laisser changer de place. En temps normal, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais là … Durant ces quatre heures où les septièmes années devaient aider leurs cadets dans les activités… Il devait rester quatre heures avec un Blaise très muet qui détournait le regard. Pas facile pour une activité en binôme. A la fin de la quatrième heure, Fred croisa enfin le regard de Zabini et regretta tout de suite. L'ado avait les yeux rouges. Et il n'y avait plus d'étoiles. Drago avait du lui dire. Ou alors pire. Il les avait surpris. Fred ne put imaginer la souffrance que devait ressentir son ex.

Au repas du midi, Fred mangea pour quatre. Son comportement commençait à alarmer son frère.

« Euh Fred ! On joue contre les serpentard, pas contre des éléphants ».

Mais Fred ne l'écoutait pas. Il était plongé dans son plan.

Arrivé sur le terrain, il se mit à la hauteur de Drago. Le blond le regarda avec dédain.

« Prends pas tes grands airs avec moi… Draaaago » Lui déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

Le blond était sur le cul. Jamais aucun Weasley n'avait osé lui parler de cette façon, ni même prononcé son prénom.

Lee annonça les deux équipes et Madame Bibine lança le coup d'envoi. Fred toujours au rôle de cogneurs, déviait mieux que jamais les cognards. Mais contrairement à son habitude, il ne les envoyait pas sur les serpentard. Enfin, pas tout le temps. Il prenait même soin de bien éviter le blond. Ce dernier remarqua d'ailleurs la manœuvre et décida d'ignorer le comportement du rouquin, qui apparemment était de pire en pire. Un ennemi restait un ennemi même lorsqu'il était bizarre.

Lorsque Harry Potter attrapa le vif d'or une fois de plus, il y eu un grand silence dans les gradins. Puis quelques cris de « victoire » du côté des griffondors, mais des cris pas très fiers. Le brun aux lunettes se tourna vers le tableau qui affichait les résultats. D'un seul coup, il se sentait bien con sur son éclair de feu. Certes il avait attrapé le vif d'or dans une superbe cascade, mais il manquait alors juste dix points à son équipe pour gagner le match. Les serpentard avait eu une technique de jeu remarquable et avait marqué un grand nombre de point.

Les joueurs sortirent du terrain. Beaucoup félicitèrent Harry pour sa figure remarquable et d'autre, comme les serpentard, le félicitèrent ironiquement. Fred fut un des premiers à la douche et également un des premiers à en sortir. Un grand record.

Le rouquin se posta devant le vestiaire des serpentard et attendit. Il vit sortir Anthie, Flint, Goyle, Crabbe, et quelques autres membres. Manquait à l'appel Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini. Il se demanda quelques secondes s'il devait prendre le risque d'attendre.

Drago interrompit ses pensées.

« On attend quelqu'un Weastilly ? ».

« Ouais, toi ! ».

« Pardon ? ».

« Joli match ! Super technique ! C'est la première fois que je vous vois fair-play. Ca fait bizarre ».

« Y a pas que ça de bizarre ! » Déclara Drago en partant.

« Ah bon ! » Demanda Fred.

« Tu t'es regardé dans la glace ce matin ? J'veux pas être méchant, mais … T'es bizarre »

« Merci pour le compliment ! ».

Drago reprit son chemin vers le château. Fred le rattrapa et marcha quelques instants à ses côtés. Drago le détailla rapidement. Un micro sourire vint se poser sur ses lèvres. Fred tenta alors sa chance. Il plaqua le blond contre un arbre et l'embrassa. Instinctivement Drago passa ses bras autour de son cou et se colla à lui.

POV Fred 

C'est pas croyable ! Ce gars n'a donc aucune morale ? Il ne me repousse pas. Alors qu'il a déjà Anthie, Blaise… Quoique, Blaise, je doute depuis ce matin.

Fin POV 

Fred se dégagea du blond. Ce dernier le contempla surpris.

« On pourrait nous voir » Dit simplement Fred avant de retourner au château laissant le serpentard reprendre son souffle.

OoO 

La semaine passa à une grande vitesse. Fred coinçant par moment Drago au détour d'un couloir. Il était heureux de voir que le serpentard se laissait prendre au jeu. Par moment, c'était même lui qui le bloquait entre deux cours. Ainsi, les sentiments du serpentard et la joie de Fred grandissaient.

Au fil des semaines, puis des mois, le griffondor commençait à douter de ses initiatives. L'entrain du blond était de plus en plus fort. Ce dernier commençait à faire des avances sur des choses qu'il refusait d'ordinaire. Mais tous les jours Fred croisait le regard douloureux de Blaise et ça lui donnait la force.

Aussi, au bout de leurs quatre mois, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande. Enfin, Drago avait donné rendez-vous à Fred. Ce n'était plus une pièce, mais une chambre. Drago était allongé sur le lit à manger des cerises.

Fred se sentit alors près. C'était le moment. Enfin, dans quelques minutes, il fallait d'abord que Drago parle.

« Fred ! Ouah ! T'es à l'heure ».

Drago se leva et vint se blottir contre son aîné. Il l'embrassa et passa ses mains à travers la cape du griffondor. Puis sous le pull et à travers les boutons de la chemise. Fred se laissait faire, cherchant le meilleur moment. Quand Drago se recula, laissa tomber sa cape et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, Fred le regarda avec une petite mine attristée. Il secoua la tête.

« Quoi ? » Demanda le blond.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ».

« Je m'offre à toi ! » Répondit Drago d'une voix enjoué.

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Parce que je t'aime ! ».

« T'es bien le seul ! » Déclara alors le rouquin.

Drago resta sur place. Livide. Que venait-il de dire ? Qu'il était le seul ? Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

« Pou… Pourquoi ? ».

« Parce que souffrir, c'est chacun son tour. Tu joue avec les autres, alors, tu vois ce que ça fais maintenant ? ».

Drago inspira à fond, il voulu retenir Fred qui commençait à partir, mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Le rouquin sortit de la chambre. Il s'étira en marchant dans les couloirs. Il se sentait bien. Libre. Libre mais pas très fier. Ca ne lui allait pas ce genre de chose. Mais il ne regrettait pas. Au moins avait-il passé quelques mois agréable en compagnie d'un des Poudlariens les plus convoité de toute l'école.

Il entra dans sa chambre, ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

« Fred ! Ca va ? » Demanda Lee.

« Mieux que jamais ! » Répondit Fred.

Pour une fois il s'allongea sans penser à aucune personne. Seulement à lui-même et ça faisait un bien fou. Même si au fond de lui, il regrettait quelque peu… Un tout petiot peu… Il n'avait pas passé quatre mois sans rien éprouver… Il restait humain… Alors il eu une pensée pour Blaise… Son Blaise… Et il s'endormit.

OWARI 

Fred : Là, je comprends pas tout.

Dstine : Y a rien à comprendre. C'est comme ça, point final.

Fred : Mais je suis pas sadique comme ça.

Dstine : Désolé, pour la version bien faudra voir celle de Sahad (quand elle l'aura écrite) , c'est d'ailleurs celle là qui m'a inspiré.

**Notes :**

(1) Rallonges oreilles, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le volume 5, c'est une nouvelle inventions des jumeaux, ce qui leurs permet d'écouter des conversations du rez-de-chaussée en étant au 2ème étages.

(2) Notez qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de son état, il va juste se balader.

(3) BCBG : ICI Beau Cul, Belle Gueule

Review ? La corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

A plus

Dstine.


End file.
